William Faulkner
William Faulkner (25 de septiembre 1897 - 6 de julio, 1962) fue un novelista del sur de los Estados Unidos en cuyos trabajos destacan el drama psicológico y la profundidad emocional, típicamente con una larga y serpenteada prosa y un léxico meticulosamente escogido. Como otros autores prolíficos, sufrió la envidia de otros, y fue considerado el rival estilístico de Hemingway (pues sus largas frases contrastaban con las cortas de Hemingway. Es considerado probablemente el único modernista americano de los 1930s, siguiendo la tradición experimental de escritores europeos como James Joyce, Virginia Woolf y Marcel Proust, y conocido por su uso de "groundbreaking literary devices such as stream-of-consciousness, multiple narrations/point-of-views, and time-shifts within the narrative" (traducción imposible para mí). Faulkner nacíó en New Albany, estado de Mississippi, donde creció y fue fuertemente influenciado por el estado, así como el ambiente general del Sur. Mississippi marcó su sentido del humor, su fuerte caracterización del carácter típico sureño y sus temas atemporales. Algunos de sus trabajos más populares son As I Lay Dying, The Unvanquished, y El sonido y la furia. Sus últimas piezas maestras se considera que son Absalom, Absalom, The Reavers, and Luz de Agosto. Durante los 1930s en un esfuerzo por hacer algo de dinero, se embarcó en un libro sensacionalista que llamó Santuario. Sus temas del mal y la corrupción continuan siendo relevantes en la actualidad. La secuela del libro, "Requiem for a Nun", es la única obra de teatro que publicó. La introducción es una única frase que abarca unas cuantas páginas. Recibió el Premio Pulitzer por "A Fable", y ganó el "National Book Award" (póstumamente) por sus "Collected Stories". Está considerado uno de los creadores de ficción más monumentales de la historia de la Literatura. En sus últimos años Faulkner cambió su residencia a Hollywood para ser guionista. Faulkner fue conocido y acusado públicamente a causa de su alcoholismo. Ganó el Premio Nobel de literatura en 1949. Obras Novelas *''Soldiers Pay'' (1926) *''Mosquitoes'' (1927} *''Sartoris'' (1929) *''El sonido y la furia'' (1929) *''As I Lay Dying'' (1930) *''Santuario'' (1931) *''Light in August'' (1932) *''Pylon'' (1935) *''Absalom, Absalom'' (1936) *''The Unvanquished'' (1938) *''If I Forget Thee Jerusalem'' (1939) *''The Hamlet'' (1940) *''Go Down, Moses'' (1942) *''Intruder in the Dust'' (1948) *''Requiem for a Nun'' (1951) *''A Fable'' (1954) *''The Town'' (1957) *''The Mansion'' (1959) *''The Reavers'' (1962) *''Flags in the Dust'' (1973) Historias Cortas *"Landing in Luck" (1919) *"The Hill" (1922) *"New Orleans" *"Mirrors of Chartres Street" (1925) *"Damon and Pythias Unlimited" (1925) *"Jealousy" (1925) *"Cheest" (1925) *"Out of Nazareth" (1925) *"The Kingdom of God" (1925) *"The Rosary" (1925) *"The Cobbler" (1925) *"Chance" (1925) *"Sunset" (1925) *"The Kid Learns" (1925) *"The Liar" (1925) *"Home" (1925) *"Episode" (1925) *"Country Mice" (1925) *"Yo Ho and Two Bottles of Rum" (1925) *"Music - Sweeter than the Angels Sing" *"A Rose for Emily" (1930) *"Honor" (1930) *"Thrift" (1930) *"Red Leaves" (1930) *"Ad Astra" (1931) *"Dry September" (1931) *"That Evening Sun" (1931) *"Hair" (1931) *"Spotted Horses" (1931) *"The Hound" (1931) *"Fox Hunt" (1931) *''Carcassonne'' (1931) *"Divorce in Naples" (1931) *"Victory" (1931) *"All the Dead Pilots" (1931) *"Crevasse" (1931) *"Mistral" (1931) *"A Justice" (1931) *"Dr. Martino" (1931) *"Idyll in the Desert" (1931) *"Miss Zilphia Grant" (1932) *"Death Drag" (1932) *"Centaur in Brass" (1932) *"Once Aboard the Lugger (I)" (1932) *"Lizards in Jamshyd's Courtyard" (1932) *"Turnabout" (1932) *"Smoke" (1932) *"Mountain Victory" (1932) *"There Was a Queen" (1933) *"Artist at Home" (1933) *"Beyond" (1933) *"Elly" (1934) *"Pennsylvania Station" (1934) *"Wash" (1934) *"A Bear Hunt" (1934) *"The Leg" (1934) *"Black Music" (1934) *"Mule in the Yard" (1934) *"Ambuscade" (1934) *"Retreat" (1934) *"Lo!" (1934) *"Raid" (1934) *"Skirmish at Sartoris" (1935) *"Golden Land" (1935) *"That Will Be Fine" (1935) *"Uncle Willy" (1935) *"Lion" (1935) *"The Brooch" (1936) *"Two Dollar Wife" (1936) *"Fool About a Horse" (1936) *"The Unvanquished" (1936) *"Vendee" (1936) *"Monk" (1937) *"Barn Burning" (1939) *"Hand Upon the Waters" (1939) *"A Point of Law" (1940) *"The Old People" (1940) *"Pantaloon in Black" (1940) *"Gold Is Not Always" (1940) *"Tomorrow" (1940) *"Go Down, Moses" (1941) *"The Tall Men" (1941) *"Two Soldiers" (1942) *"Delta Autumn" (1942) *"The Bear" (1942) *"Afternoon of a Cow" (1943) *"Shingles for the Lord" (1943) *"My Grandmother Millard and General Bedford Forrest and the Battle of Harrykin Creek" (1943) *"Shall Not Perish" (1943) *"Appendix, Compson, 1699-1945" (1946) *"An Error in Chemistry" (1946) *"A Courtship" (1948) *"Knight's Gambit" (1949) *"A Name for the City" (1950) *"Notes on a Horsethief" (1951) *"Mississippi" (1954) *"Sepulture South: Gaslight" (1954) *"Race at Morning" (1955) *"By the People" (1955) *"Hell Creek Crossing" (1962) *"Mr. Acarius" (1965) *"The Wishing Tree" (1967) *"Al Jackson" (1971) *"And Now What's To Do" (1973) *"Nympholepsy" (1973) *"The Priest" (1976) *"Mayday" (1977) *"Frankie and Johnny" (1978) *"Don Giovanni" (1979) *"Peter" (1979) *"A Portrait of Elmer" (1979) *"Adolescence" (1979) *"Snow" (1979) *"Moonlight" (1979) *"With Caution and Dispatch" (1979) *"Hog Pawn" (1979) *"A Dangerous Man" (1979) *"A Return" (1979) *"The Big Shot" (1979) *"Once Aboard the Lugger (II)" (1979) *"Dull Tale" (1979) *"Evangeline" (1979) *"Love" (1988) *"Christmas Tree" (1995) *"Rose of Lebanon" (1995) *"Lucas Beauchamp" (1999) Colecciones de poesia' *''Vision in Spring'' (1921) *''The Marble Faun'' (1924) *''This Earth, a Poem'' (1932) *''A Green Bough'' (1965) *''Mississippi Poems'' (1979) *''Helen, a Courtship and Mississippi Poems'' (1981) Faulkner, William Faulkner, William de:William Faulkner en:William Faulkner eo:William FAULKNER ja:ウィリアム・フォークナー sv:William Faulkner